


call in home

by somnambulants



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulants/pseuds/somnambulants
Summary: She's clairvoyantbitchor: Misty and Cordelia reunite and Nan just wants to go back to hell.





	call in home

Misty’s thoughts just get louder and louder the closer they get to the academy and Nan has years and years of practice blocking people out -- even when they’re being particularly loud -- but this is a new feat. 

She can’t even pinpoint where her thoughts start and end: it’s just a never-ending loop of _Miss Cordelia, Miss Cordelia, Miss Cordelia, Miss Cordelia, Miss Cordelia –_

As much as she wants to just leave her here and go back home – being back up here with all the _living_ makes her skin crawl – she made a promise and she always keeps her promises.

When they reach the front door of the academy, all activity inside the house immediately ceases as their presence is detected. Nan pushes open the door, sighing as panicked thoughts fly at her from all directions. _Idiots._

There’s one tiny, tremulous second of complete silence and then:

_…. Nan?_

Nan casually wiggles a hand in Cordelia’s direction. “Long time no see, _bitch.”_

Cordelia opens her mouth to speak but then her eyes land on Misty behind her and she freezes, lips parting as hope flickers and intertwines with disbelief in her mind: _Misty? No. No. It’s not possible._

She pulls them both into her arms. Tolerating it for a second, Nan pulls away and detangles herself from the both of them. 

_I can’t believe she’s here,_ Cordelia is thinking, having not even noticed Nan’s disappearance as she tightens her grip on Misty … _I’d stopped hoping she’d ever be returned to us._

Misty’s not much– or any -- better. 

The permeating sense of misery that comes with being an occupant of hell had started to fade away in quick strokes from the second they’d stepped in the door and now, Nan can barely see the mark of it on her at all. 

_Miss Cordelia's eyes…_ Misty’s thinking when she focuses on her. An image of Cordelia’s face sticks in her mind and Nan sees the reverent way Misty sees her hasn’t changed. Not that she’s surprised. _…they’re so beautiful._

“…well,” Nan says, backing up towards the door. “I gotta…go.”

(As she leaves, she just sighs to herself and prays silently that they get it together this time.

She still feels like being drowned in a bathtub was less painful than having to listen to their pining day in and day out.)

Papa Legba gives her a crooked smile when she returns, relieved as the familiar stench of despair waves over her. He extends his arm to her and she takes it. “How was it?”

Nan flicks her free hand. The man in front of them falls to his knees with a tortured howl. “The _worst.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Nan would've been listening to them during the finale and been like get me out of here tbh kjdhwuedheio
> 
>  im posting this while super sleep deprived and theres probably a million mistakes so sorry in advance!
> 
> also on Tumblr[here!](http://somnambulants.tumblr.com/post/180951346741/call-in-home)


End file.
